Switzerland
by asloversgo
Summary: Sequel to Worth. Hermione is fed up with being avoided.


**Warning:** Part two has a much lighter tone than part one.

Switzerland

Since the episode in the common room Hermione had only seen Draco in passing - which was barely at all - or in shared classes. He was avoiding her purposely; that much she could tell from his lack of presence anywhere she would get the chance to speak to him. And she knew exactly why.

He hadn't wanted it and yet it had been given, that ugly blemish on his pale perfect skin. He was ashamed - horrified - and Hermione was the only one who knew the depth of those feelings. And so, he avoided her.

What she didn't know was that he also felt a great deal of guilt. He had opened up, dropped his shield, for the one person he could put in the most danger by doing so. She was a muggleborn and his trust in her and comfort around her could only end badly for her, if anyone were to even suspect. So he stopped it nearly before it had even begun. She would never have the chance to feel for him what he felt for her. No one would ever know and she would be as safe as he could make her.

Unfortunately for them both Hermione Granger was not a girl to let things slide so easily. In the fleeting moments when he was anywhere near her and his tall gorgeous figure caught her eye, her heart gave a great jerk and she was left with a feeling of loss every time he disappeared again.

Finally tiring of the way he seemed to be a professional avoid-Hermione-er, she devised a plan. It was really more of a barge into his bedroom and demand to know what his deal was type of thing than a plan, but in any case it was all she'd come up with.

Draco jumped when she banged through his door and nearly went right off the side of his bed, where he'd been sitting, reading, or rather staring at jumbling words while trying to avoid thinking about his life – mess of an existence.

"Great Merlin, Granger. What has my door ever done to you?" Draco attempted to joke; he got an annoyed half smile for his efforts and a very angry Hermione Granger speed walking toward him, looking ready to take him, bed and all, through the wall behind him. Thankfully she stopped short of the bed.

"Draco Malfoy!" She was steaming and Draco hoped she would be so angry as to just turn around, walk away and never speak to him again. If she began questioning he wasn't sure he'd be able to lie properly, in a way she wouldn't see right through; convincingly.

"Yes?" he tried to act nonchalant.

"What is your problem?"

"I'm right bloody in front of you, Granger. I'm not in Switzerland." He tried annoyance, another attempt to make her angry enough to just leave while she still could.

"No, obviously not." That broke his façade right away. He hadn't chosen this and she damned well knew it.

"Look, you shouldn't be around me, Granger. It's dangerous."

"Yes, fine, great. I'll just take back that kiss and pretend you never told me all the things you did. Sure, I can still believe you want to be a deatheater. 'Course I'll just leave you to it then. Cheerio." She gave a little wave and a fake-bright smile. Draco just stood up and walked past, not looking at her. He held the door open in a recognizable gesture for her to leave and never look back. "Not bloody likely, Malfoy."

"Hermione, please." Quiet desperation.

"No." Her voice was firm, her decision absolute. "You let me in and you can't just throw me out on my arse now whenever you feel like it. It's too damn late. It's done. Now deal."

"And what of the wonder twins? They'll have a right field day. You're just going to get hurt, possibly killed. Are you really willing to risk that?"

"Harry and Ron will get over it. And _of course _I don't want to _die_, but I'm in now. I can't just turn off feelings just for pigheaded friends and fear. There'll be a war either way, the danger will be just as present." Hermione sighed and moved toward Draco. Her hands fluttered in front of her, as if she wasn't sure where they should be, and then settled lightly on his chest. "I'd rather have the time with you than die without it."

"You're infuriating." Draco couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. Her eyes sparkled cinnamon sugar and a few wandering pieces of hair fell in front of them.

"Yes, well, only for you." She smiled and he raised a hand to gently sweep her hair back into place. The hand trailed down the edge of her jaw to lift her chin.

"I love you," his voice was quiet and sure and then with an edge of sarcasm, "for all the good it will do us."

He had her - for now. Never mind the imminent war and catastrophic death that was sure to follow.


End file.
